


人间烟火

by ankt721



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankt721/pseuds/ankt721
Summary: 双穷设定abo牛郎alpha x 卖肉omega不能接受的速度绕行三月七日➡️第二章已更新
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

这辈子大概就这么稀里糊涂地过去了吧。  
堂本剛从狭窄的出租屋里醒过来，无神地看着床边铺着廉价毛毯的一小块空地。  
常年的独身生活让他已经适应了一个浴室加一个卧室配简单炉灶的标准单身公寓格局。  
他双眼迷迷瞪瞪地查看了一眼邮箱，唔，还是空空如也，之前勉强留过联系方式的那些客人，没有一个回头来给自己发信息的。这周的业绩又要垫底了。  
“只要开价差不多我可以私自出来陪睡的啊……”他有些绝望地喃喃自语。还剩一个礼拜就要交房租，银行卡里却只剩惨淡的六千日元，日子似乎是肉眼可见地难以为继。  
剛是夜总会里初来乍到的omega，当初能成功应征进这个业界顶级的夜店也不过是靠着自己一张漂亮的脸蛋，可经理把他招进来以后就开始后悔：这个美人羞涩得紧，见到客人一句话也不讲，完全不知道给自己争取酒水钱。  
经理先是旁敲侧击，然后又开诚布公，好话赖话都说尽了，剛还是每天坐在那里等着客人来挑，甚至连对视都不敢。  
他当然知道自己该主动争取客人，可最初就没有踏出那关键的一步，那之后自然也就适应了两三天才开一次张的惨淡局面。  
这样把自己打扮漂漂亮亮后傻呆呆地坐在那里，薪水也才刚够自己交房租和支付其他日常开销。上一个月他只赚到了三万块，交房租的时候还差了几千，他硬着头皮第一次借了两万块高利贷，马上就要再还三万五……这要怎么才能赚够啊，剛想到这里，有些焦虑。  
如果自己稍微努力一点，至少可以不用为生计发愁，毕竟别的同事用昂贵的奢侈品他也不眼馋，如果能永葆青春，他甚至想一直紧紧巴巴地吃这碗青春饭。  
剛从床上坐起来，甩了甩头发，暂时赶走了脑子里不切实际的幻想。  
已经是下午四点钟，再赖床就要迟到，当务之急是冲上电车准时打卡上班。  
他踩着点从后门进到夜总会里面，经理看了眼时间，恨铁不成钢又惋惜地叹了一口气：真是白瞎了这副好皮囊。  
剛穿着收腰西装，紧腿的西裤，白衬衫开了胸前的三扣，露出白嫩嫩又引人遐想的胸口。花一万块购置的便宜行头穿在他身上居然合身又贵气。两侧的头发稍微留长，头顶和刘海简单地抓了几下，眉毛特意修出了眉峰，看起来像是个倔强火辣的性格，如果不开口的话真的很能唬住人。  
“春次……”经理看了看他，又看了看业绩本，欲言又止。  
春次是剛在夜总会用的假名，他对这份工作没什么野心，取了这么个随处可见的名字，只图用自己的脸蛋混口饭吃。  
“我会好好干的！”赶在经理碎碎念之前，剛提前抢话表决心。  
坐在吧台旁边，他掰着手指开始计算起时日，就算今天没开张，还有四天时间还高利贷……唉，那也没有很紧急嘛。他自暴自弃地想着，又开始不紧不慢了起来。  
时间一刻钟一刻钟地滑过去，剛百无聊赖看着被自己涂得五彩斑斓的指甲，感觉今天又是不开张的一天，正想着能不能找个借口赶在终电之前回家补觉，就被经理兴高采烈地拉了过去。  
“春次！专门找你的，这可是大客户，好好招待！”经理三言两语地嘱咐完，又去招呼别的包房，快要到午夜了，店里开始热闹起来。  
剛不可置信地皱了皱眉头：“我没听错吧？”自己一个新人，哪个客人会指名啊……  
他带着疑惑推开了高级包间的门，里面坐着几个明显是达官贵人的中年人，中间穿插坐着几个自己的同行。  
为首的一个五十多岁的alpha，带着酒气把他招呼到身旁。剛还没坐稳，就被对方死死地揽住肩膀。  
“叫什么名字？”这个alpha有些不守规矩，手在剛的上臂上摸来摸去，偶尔还捏捏他软软的肉。  
“春次……”剛低着头，小声回答。包间的音乐声很吵，灯光又太过晃眼，他甚至不知道身边都坐了些什么人，只想熬到客人喝醉自己早点跑路。  
“嗯……好香。”客人突然把头埋在他的颈窝里，深深吸了一口气。这么突如其来的动作，倒是让剛浑身不自在，打了个激灵。  
剛拿起酒瓶，轻轻拿起夹子，夹了几块冰块，又给客人倒了点烈性白兰地，打算用这个方法转移他的注意力，别再对自己动手动脚。  
谁知客人干下了杯里的酒，打着酒嗝继续闻着剛身上的味道，手也从大臂外侧转移到了他的腿缝中：“春次……你怎么这么香，发情了吗？”  
“没……没有……”剛不自在地扭动着，他想逃，可想了想自己快要到期的高利贷和迫在眉睫的房租，突然就放弃了挣扎。  
清冷又抗拒的微表情突然变得有些谄媚，他拿出印有自己电话和邮箱的名片，娇滴滴地塞进客人地手心里，又对着对方的耳朵边吹气边说：“不过……发情期的时候会想～你～的～”  
客人被这一番操作撩到心苼荡漾，点酒自然也不在话下，迅速叫服务生上了一瓶六十多万的XO，剛压抑着激动和被暂时救赎的喜悦，保持着得体的笑容给他开了瓶。  
“谢天谢地，十万到手。”剛内心暗喜，原来卖笑换钱也没多难，刚才那一个动作，让他解决了这个月的生活费，还能还清高利贷。  
他满不在乎地被客人上下其手，倒酒陪笑，内心吐槽这老头怎么都不会喝醉，难道真需要自己出台陪睡？  
酒过三巡，客人终于靠着真皮沙发打起瞌睡，剛长舒一口气：还好还好，今晚不需要卖肉了。  
他的性经验不多，仅有的几次也不过是以前在酒吧被乘虚而入。发情期自己并没有很舒服，所以那几次性爱也谈不上有多愉快。剛有的时候会看一些色情视频，里面的omega投入又享受，他边看边思考那是真的舒服还是为了拍摄视频而演出来的，那种事儿真的没那么爽吧……  
他没去主动找alpha上过床，为了避免麻烦在不停服用政府免费发放的抑制剂，发情和性爱的感觉到底是什么滋味，他已经渐渐回忆不起。  
在这家omega夜总会开始接待客人以后，剛更是没有过任何声色场面。也不是他有多矜持，为了生计他自然能放下身段，主要是因为店内规定禁止陪睡，剛也就中规中矩地遵守规定不逾矩。不过听说店里好几个前辈都会陪金主睡觉，经理为了业绩也假装不知情，所以剛有时候还是会蠢蠢欲动，毕竟出台一次顶得上陪酒一个月。  
客人带来了几个朋友，剛直到下半夜才有心思打量他们。有几个是中年贵妇，还有几个是alpha，每个人都身边都坐着自家店的omega同事或者别家店的牛郎alpha。有几个牛郎是常客，经常陪着客人过来玩，只有一张帅脸，剛觉得有些陌生，便忍不住多看了几眼。  
真帅啊。他假装不经意地侧身给另一个客人倒酒，又瞥过去偷瞄了几眼。  
对方仿佛感受到了自己游离不定的视线，剑眉星目带着锐利的眼神直直射过来。  
“啊……抱歉抱歉……”被这个眼神烫到，剛不小心把瓶中的酒洒出去了几滴。好在这位客人并不难缠，没有为难他。  
“什么嘛……这么捉弄人。”剛有些不满，再也没有看过去一眼。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候，这批客人终于玩累了要散去，剛如释重负地准备回更衣室换衣服，再一如往常，坐第一班电车回家。  
他从没有以这么轻松的心情下过班，不用为接下来一个月的生计发愁的感觉真的是太好了，剛悠闲地玩着手机，走进和店里后门通着的小巷。  
“喂，春次是吧。”身后响起了一个年轻男性的声音。  
剛狐疑又惊觉地回过头，这种时候在暗巷里的能是什么好人？自己不会是遇到麻烦了吧……  
那人站在阴影里，轮廓有些眼熟，他把烟头丢在地上，踩着晨露一脸颓废地走了出来。可那张帅脸还是很显眼。  
是剛看了好几次的那个帅牛郎。  
“你找我？”剛有些意外，两个人都身在欢场，分明是不需要深交的关系，行业默认规矩是omega和alpha不能走太近，就连店里那几个大胆去和恩客过夜的前辈们都不敢和牛郎有任何不清不楚的交集。想到这里，剛不禁警觉地退后几步。  
“怕什么？”眼前的alpha从松松垮垮的西装口袋里拿出一个有些瘪进去的烟盒，晃了半天才拿出了一根烟，他迅速点燃又猛吸一口，“你刚才看了我好几眼是吧？”  
剛躲避着他的眼神，却也没否认：“是，要打架吗……”他说出这句话，已经十分没有底气。  
“哈？”牛郎哑然失笑，一口烟差点呛到自己，“打omega算什么本事，”他有些轻蔑又有些大男子主义地说着，“我喜欢你的脸。”  
牛郎吐出烟圈，眯着闪闪发亮的眼睛，从头到脚像x射线一样把剛的身体从头扫到脚。  
“身材也喜欢。”他一根烟很快又抽完，走过去搂住了剛的肩膀，“带我回你家。”似乎是不容拒绝的语气。  
这是堂本剛人生中第一次收到表白。  
虽然对方说的只是喜欢自己的皮囊，但也足够了，能听到来自别人的认可，对他来说已经很宝贵。  
他热血上涌，脸色绯红，不再想那些行业里的“清规戒律”，借着微微的酒劲儿，同意了这么突兀的请求。  
“你叫……”回家路上，剛还是有些害羞，小声问过去。  
“恋，我叫恋。コイ。”牛郎迅速回答，一听就是假名字，剛也不戳穿，毕竟自己也没把真名告诉他。  
“那コイ君，要喝咖啡吗？”剛路过家楼下的便利店，想了想家里那空荡荡的二手冰箱，有些窘迫，不如在下面买好拿上去。  
“唔……喝水就够了，喝咖啡会睡不着。”初见面的牛郎一副不拿自己当外人的样子，叼着烟头的不羁气质和线条明显又精致的脸让早上出门的路人纷纷侧目，剛感受到了这些复杂的目光，不自在地迅速结账走人。  
最后一段回家的短短的路，剛也有意和这位コイ保持着距离，虽然自己干的不是什么正当行业，但身后的这个人可比自己更要不正经。  
“衣服放到门口就好了，不要穿着外面的衣服坐在我的床上。”剛在称不上是玄关的逼仄入口，对牛郎先生简单嘱咐着。  
房间虽然小，但被剛收拾得干干净净，整个屋子都是白色色调，买的都是最便宜的合成木材做出的家具，经过他那与生俱来的美感一搭配，甚至发到社交网络上都能成为单身公寓样板布置。  
来路不明的牛郎第一眼就喜欢了这个小房间，飘了不知道多少年的心突然就踏实了下来。  
为了自己睡得舒服，剛当初咬了咬牙多花了一万块买到手一个二手的加宽双人床，满满当当塞在房间尽头，这样的话就算コイ睡在这里，床上的空间也足够两个人用。  
他真的觉得コイ只是来借宿的。  
“这边给你拿个薄被和毯子，我也没有多少多余的被子……你习惯睡里面还是睡外面？”初冬的天气，剛舍不得自己的那床厚厚被子，何况床上铺了电热毯，他觉得这些给客人用应该足够。  
“睡外面吧，我可能比你提前走。”コイ脱到只剩四角内裤和衬衫，身上还带着些许的酒气和烟味。  
剛皱了皱眉头，心里突然空落落的，原来这人真的只是来蹭住……可还是找了一件洗好的一件T恤拿出来丢给他：“换上吧。”  
真是过分，这人帅得不行，明明生活习惯糟糕得一塌糊涂，可剛看到那张脸就气不起来。  
“哦……”对方知趣地拿过衣服，脱下了身上那件劣质衬衫，又用力吸了吸鼻子，“我还是去洗个澡吧。”说完，便往浴室走。  
大概是对这个牛郎的心理预期不高，剛看到这人这么自觉还蛮欣慰的，换上了睡衣就爬进被窝，听着隔音不好的浴室传来淅淅沥沥的水声，甚至觉得有些催眠。  
家里从没这么热闹过，哪怕是新年焰火的时候。  
还没彻底入睡，这位突如其来的室友就洗完了澡，轻车熟路地拿起剛的吹风机开始吹头发。  
剛惊异于两个人这种仿佛老友般的距离感，却又说不出哪里不对劲。  
他没有过朋友，自然也想象不出老友是什么样子。  
以前在福利机构住的时候，剛看过电视。电视里的朋友关系，大概也就是这样了吧。  
不过高中毕业搬出来之后，他就没再看过电视。一个电视机几万块不说，费电又要交月费，手里的手机已经足够满足他的需求。  
那么两个人现在算是朋友了吧？剛心里想着，把头蒙在了被子里，身后传来コイ的声音：“要做吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

剛背着身子，听到了牛郎的邀约，他并不意外，从决定带他回家的那一刻就想到了这种桥段。  
可是剛一直对性事这方面兴趣缺缺。虽然在声色场所工作，他吃着抑制剂似乎可以很享受独身的状态。  
谈恋爱太麻烦了，剛心说，内心在为拒绝的说辞打着腹稿。  
可当初为什么想要带他回家？剛思考着，大概是一个人实在太寂寞了吧，哪怕有这么一个陌生人在家里来来回回发出走路的声音，都比无边的寂静好得多。  
“不是恋爱关系，只是做一下，要吗？”身后的人仿佛看透了他的心思，继续低声引诱，声音逐渐逼近，剛知道他已经走到床边。  
被突然戳破自己的想法，剛有些紧张。他慌乱地死死拽着被子，支支吾吾地回复道：“什……什么……我不想做……今天又不是发情期。”  
コイ作为一个新到访的客人，毫无礼数地拿起了剛床头柜上的药瓶。  
他把药瓶举起来晃一晃，清晰听到了稀稀拉拉几颗药丸撞击瓶身的声音：“一直吃这个廉价抑制剂，能发情才怪。”说完，他轻蔑地把药瓶摔到地上。  
剛蒙着被子听到了这一切，撇了撇嘴，然后下定了什么决心似的，拉开被子坐了起来：“喂！你这人……怎么那么……没礼貌……”  
明明是盛气凌人的语气，看到コイ低低地绑着浴巾只露出带着水滴的上半身，剛突然脸红到说不出话。看起来落魄又无家可归的牛郎，身上是漂亮的肌肉线条，明显是持续锻炼过的结果。两条人鱼线深深地埋进三角区，性感的腹毛在浴巾边缘若隐若现。顺着血管明显的脖子向上看，剛看到コイ带着坏笑的眯眯眼，仿佛是计划达成那种成就感。  
“不是给你找了衣服吗？”剛的内心落荒而逃，他把自己沉沉地砸进软硬适度的床垫里，白嫩的脸蛋埋到枕头中，闷闷的声音吃力地传了出来。  
“我不想穿。”コイ的声音倒是毫无阻碍地进入到剛的耳朵中，依然带着调笑。  
“你……你进到被子里好了，我是个穷光蛋，没钱找你陪睡……”剛继续挣扎，感受到身后的床垫被微微压了一下，是コイ坐了上来。  
还挺听话的，剛有些放心地想着。  
“不在发情期，我也可以让你想要；知道你没钱，我不收你钱。”コイ从背后环住他，把下巴放在他肩膀上，对着剛的耳朵低声说，“别想跑了。”  
被牢牢钳住的剛，此刻已然像喝了一杯烈酒，脸上传来滚烫的感觉，怔怔地一动不敢动。  
内心那种情绪到底是抵触还是期待，他也说不清。  
经历了很多次失败的性爱，剛发现现实生活中的性并不像影视作品中那么完美无缺，也并不是所有alpha都器大活好又持久。  
他有点累了，不想再去试爱，更不想去试性。  
还在纠结着，身后这位身体滚烫的コイ就霸道又没礼貌地释放自己的信息素，搞得剛心痒痒，身体深处更痒。  
“有套子吗？”コイ点燃了火，才想起了这个问题，他粗暴地起身翻开剛的床头柜抽屉，似乎有些心急火燎。  
“没有……我从不带人回来。”身体被コイ强大的alpha信息素影响，剛连说话都已经有些吃力。他明显能感觉到后穴正在逐渐湿润，才换了不到一天的干净内裤已经被浸湿到黏黏糊糊。  
这人只是才释放了两三分钟信息素，就把自己搞成这样，剛隐约觉得这次真的要栽了。  
“啧……”コイ不满地砸吧嘴，“那等下射你肚子上。”他随手关了抽屉，转身压到剛身上，“干嘛还苦着脸，我又没欺负你，来，给我亲口。”  
コイ这种让剛无语的主人姿态实在是莫名其妙，可又有点难以抗拒。剛被信息素控制着，自己也渐渐发情，眼神有些迷茫，注视着コイ在自己面前的一张线条分明的帅脸。就是这张脸，让自己给客人倒酒的时候分神。剛想到那一刻，报复似的咬上了面前的唇。  
似乎对剛这种小兽似的野蛮行为早有准备，コイ迅速地把他死死压住，舌头有技巧地撬开了他紧闭着的牙关，灵巧地长驱直入，带着一丝丝烟味的吻迅速灌满了剛的整个口腔，舌尖灵活地扫来扫去，轻巧刺激着他嘴里的敏感点。  
只是简单的舌吻，就已经让剛无法招架，腰膝发软。  
如果不是嘴巴被堵着，他甚至想要浪叫出声。  
这种感觉太舒服了，被alpha有技巧地带动着，沉浸在性爱的江河里，太舒服了。  
他的全身都在冒火，皮肤变得异常敏感，睡衣和内裤蹭在皮肤上，都仿佛成了折磨自己的刑具。  
“帮我……コイ……帮我脱掉……”剛小声请求，他不太敢大方说出来，毕竟自己是当初装正经的那个。  
コイ似乎很享受征服一个嘴硬omega的过程，他得意地笑着，把手伸进了剛的睡衣里，不老实地揉搓着由于发情已经挺立的乳头：“这么硬了？刚明明还说不要的。”  
“快……帮我……”剛的声音已经近乎哀求，コイ不再逗他，熟练地脱掉了他的睡衣，还略显粗暴地拽掉了他的内裤。  
感受到了内裤上湿湿凉凉的触感，コイ继续揉搓着剛的乳首，又心不在焉地吻了吻他的唇：“装什么，骚成这样。”  
已经想了很多前戏的剧情，可眼前的春次居然如此束手就擒，甚至没什么抵抗。コイ的内心觉得有些索然无味，他空出一只手，插进了对方湿漉漉的肉穴里。  
コイ的指交技巧娴熟，仿佛已经是熟年的床伴一般，很快就找到了剛体内的敏感点。  
“春次。春次。是这里吗……”コイ的声音沉静冷酷，剛的雪肌和被性欲逐渐控制住的娇媚入骨，完全没有让他的表情柔软一丝一毫。  
剛觉得好挫败，自己在这个陌生人面前发骚发浪，浪到自己都不认识，可对方只是动动手指就能让这具尘封已久的身体迅速解冻，而后又沉浸在他所带来的快感之中。  
可这个让自己疯狂的人，表面却是公事公办般不动声色。  
搞什么，明明是这个牛郎主动邀约，又不是自己投怀送抱。  
剛又有点恼火，想要把死死压在自己身上的这个人推开。可肉体被玩成这样，他已经没力气拒绝。  
后穴传来持续的快感，随着コイ指尖有力的抖动，剛的呼吸也渐渐急促。  
“好多水。叫出来，春次。”牛郎继续低声蛊惑，语气冰冷，肉体滚烫。剛的双手死死抓着床单，头侧到一边看着墙，两个人没什么眼神交流。  
omega大开着双腿让alpha的手指进去贯穿，粉嫩漂亮的乳头还被饶有技巧地把玩，看似就要星火燎原的前戏，却因为两个人的表情而显得说不出的诡异。  
剛还是倔强地不发出声音，即使肉体在コイ带来的性快感中越陷越深，但残存的理智让他迟迟不松口。  
コイ被这种反应气到闷绝，他把那么多omega搞到尖叫甚至嗓子沙哑，可这个长着好看脸蛋的人怎么这么平静。  
他负气般地把剛的双腿大开，柔软的肉体被拉扯到两腿之间成180度的也十分轻松。コイ把一边的膝盖塞在剛的腰后垫着，把剛的身体继续弯折，似乎是从没被开发过的肉穴泛着黏腻的水光，直直地冲着低矮出租房的棚顶。  
“喂，你什么态度？”コイ抽出埋在剛身体里的几根手指，“都发情成这样了就别装圣洁了，看看你湿的，像喷泉。”  
剛从自己的角度很容易看到肉穴和自己被玩到微微颤抖的阴茎，他有些恨自己的身体，为什么这么柔软，让人掰成这样。  
可眼前这人居然挑剔起自己的态度，他的态度又好到哪里去，冷着一张脸做着登徒子的事，自己才是无力吐槽的那个人吧……  
剛这么想着，继续看着天花板，嘴巴紧闭。  
コイ挑了挑眉，他想尽早插进去，可春次的反应让他的内心忽上忽下，一会儿觉得没什么劲，一会儿又被激发出胜负欲。  
他看着眼前这个像搁浅的鱼嘴一样倏忽开合的粉穴，又一阵暗喜。  
这是自己搞过最粉的，没想到最粉的穴长在一个陪酒omega身上。  
他不等剛反应过来，便伸出舌尖，绕着穴口快速舔了一圈。  
还嘴硬强撑着不出声音的剛，直接被玩到叫了出来：“哈啊……”他的声音有种回甘，又带着一些压抑已久的躁动，更多的是发出叫声之后的不可置信。  
原本自己控制得很好的，怎么会真的叫出来。  
コイ眼神一震，突然赞许一般看了看他：“好孩子，叫出来就对了。”接着便把头埋进剛高高翘起的臀沟，继续舔弄。  
鲜少被好好对待的身体，第一次有了被灵巧舌尖抚慰的体验。剛的指甲狠狠地抓着掌心，细碎的呻吟断断续续漏了出来：“啊……王八蛋……不要……不要舔了……要做……嗯啊……赶快做……”他被コイ的慢条斯理搞到有些恼火，更多的是在恼火自己这具容易沦陷的身体。  
“你渴成这样，再想做的话我可未必有这个耐心，”コイ说着，又嘴馋地舔了几下，“更何况我这么活好的，很少见。”牛郎自夸起来一点都不谦虚，可嘴上的功夫又确实了得。  
空窗多年的事实被戳破，剛不满又心虚地呛声：“我去陪睡也是很抢手的好吗？真的没那么需要你……插不插进来？”  
コイ没见过这种在床上这样不会讲话的床伴，便也懒得继续进行温柔前戏，膝盖从剛的腰下撤走，看着剛大开的双腿，轻轻抽打了一下他已经硬起来的粉嫩肉茎，又终于摘下浴巾，紫红色的巨龙耀武扬威地跳了出来：“这下看你怎么能继续忍着不叫。”コイ说完，阴茎不留情面地整根没入。  
剛寂寞已久的水穴被突然一插到底，身体被自己的发情期影响，脑内残留的最后一丝理智和抗拒也渐渐不复存在，他眼神慢慢放空，毫无内容地看着在自己身上卖力的コイ，肉穴享受着被傲人尺寸阴茎极速撞击的快感，身体被自己仔细挑选过质感舒服的床品温柔包围，剛整个人陷在里面，身上冒出细细的汗珠。  
“唔……啊……好用力……太大……コイ……太大了……”剛被コイ仅用一根阴茎就搞到摇摇欲坠，コイ反而是一副轻松的样子。如果是清醒的时候，剛又会觉得丢脸又火大。  
可当下的情况，却是自己的身体被无限开发，内心的淫虫占据了大脑。他紧紧扣在床单里的双手渐渐放松，双臂抬起，伸向コイ快速挺动腰身的精壮身体。  
コイ出神地看着身下这个被自己如愿弄出浪叫声音的床伴，剛身上的皮肤由于发情和性快感的刺激，已经变成了漂亮的粉红色，仿佛醉了酒。浑圆又勾人的大眼睛泛着薄薄的水雾，似乎下一秒就要被自己欺负哭：“春次。春次。”コイ口中不停念着剛的假名，“你好美，春次。”说着，他举起双手，握住了剛伸过来的手，身体继续冲刺。  
又一次得到了他人的赞许，剛有些激动，甜腻的叫床声更加高亢。  
公寓的隔音并没有很好，门口对着公共走廊的方向还有一扇小窗，他已经无力回想进门时候是否有把小窗关好，就算是在邻居心中自己是个浪货也认了。  
两人欢爱的时候恰好是早高峰时期，除了自己这种特殊职业，整层的人都要出门上班。  
剛想到这里，干脆破罐子破摔，丝毫不控制音量。  
コイ似乎很喜欢听他这样大声浪叫，连抽插着的阴茎都又胀大了一圈：“舒服吗？你这不挺骚的嘛……”  
“啊……嗯啊……舒服……好深……快……搞死我……”剛紧紧抱住コイ的上身，头靠在他的颈窝，一边享受着极致的性快感，一边侧过头轻轻舔着コイ的耳垂。  
“靠……不愧是专业的。干死你。”コイ似乎很难承受这样的刺激，耳朵是他的敏感带。剛这样舔了几下，他就已经招架不住。  
两个人在性爱方面都各有所长，做爱的时候简直是棋逢对手一般。  
“哈啊……要到了……要高潮了……射进来……コイ射进来……”剛的整个身体缠在コイ身上，双腿也紧紧盘在他的腰间。  
“抱紧我。”コイ命令着，打算做起最后的冲刺。  
剛乖巧地把脸埋进他的颈窝，一边被撞击，又不忘用舌头舔舐コイ的锁骨：“好舒服……啊啊啊……不要了……要晕掉了……啊啊……到了……哈啊……”剛先一步射了出来。不知道多久没有开过张，他射出来了一大股浓白的精液。  
コイ的阴茎埋在这个高潮后的身体里，也很快缴械投降。他迅速把肉棒抽出来，粗暴地塞进剛的嘴里一通射：“下面怎么那么会吸……”コイ喘着粗气问到，“乖，吃干净。”  
性欲和快感已经全部占据了剛的大脑，他听话照做，分了三口才把コイ的精液尽数吞下，而后整个人脱力一般，沉沉睡去。

被闹钟吵醒时候，剛的头都要炸开。  
他看了眼时间，下午四点，又是要出门上班的时间。  
夜总会对出勤率没有要求，全部算绩效。剛想到自己昨晚拿下了一个XO大单，这个月的生活费不用发愁，今天似乎可以不去上班了，何况身体又有些酸痛。  
想到酸痛的身体，早上那场性爱才又被他渐渐回忆起来。  
自己叫了很大声吧……真的好丢人。剛绝望地想着，又看了看床的另一边。  
和他一起回家的那个牛郎似乎早早就离开了，门口的西服外套也已经不见。  
这是一夜情吗？而且还是自己提供房间的那种？可自己也不算吃亏吧，至少那场性爱，他觉得很享受。  
剛这样想着，打算躺下去继续补觉。  
手机里却适时响起了邮件的提醒：“春次，今晚继续去捧你的场。”  
发信息的人应该是自己的恩客。可具体是谁，他也想不起来。但既然能这样发信息，那么按照行业内的标准，至少能消费个一百万。  
剛忍着全身酸痛，想了想马上要到手的钱，又爬了起来，冲去浴室洗掉了身上斑驳的精液和淫水，快速打扮了一下又穿衣服出门。  
至于那位コイ，速食般的做爱以后似乎就会这样离开自己的生活。  
于是剛一如往常般地去上班。  
只是会经常想起被コイ的阴茎插到最深处时，自己身体的感受。那是一切自慰和道具都做不到的极致快感。  
就连内心深处的痒，也能被那一个猛插给缓解掉。  
客人如约而来，熟络地叫着他的假名。是昨晚一掷千金的那位XO先生。  
剛直到第二次见面，才仔细看了看XO先生的长相。  
是很让人觉得舒服的中年男人面相，有些儒雅幽默，身材微胖，但能看出在尽力保持形象。  
剛的心里抛去了一些公事公办，这样雪中送炭的恩客自己感激都来不及，更何况，不是油腻长相，这就已经谢天谢地。  
剛甜笑着迎来送往，热情加倍。XO先生几次搂腰，他也不躲。  
这晚，他终于拿下了一百万的酒水钱，按照自己低能耗的生活成本来计算，所得的分红大概够他两个月的开销。经理倍感欣慰：这个不成器的春次终于知道上进了。  
剛送走了客人，疲惫地换下了夜总会的衣服，早上激烈的性爱加上一晚的陪酒，他脚步已经虚浮，全身的肌肉都仿佛不是自己的，甚至酸痛到毫无知觉，  
他拖着脚步上了早班电车又走回家，布置得温馨干净的出租房，是他在这个冷漠大都市里唯一的舒适区。

房间又回到了熟悉的寂静。没有人踩在古旧的地板上来回走，浴室也没有冲凉的声音。  
剛换好睡衣，把脏衣服丢进洗衣机，又把自己砸在床上厚厚的被子里。  
呵。床边也没有人那么没礼貌地问他有没有安全套。

コイ来过的那几个小时，仿佛做了一个好美的梦。  
梦里的剛，有酣畅的性爱，有不寂寞的房间，就算是拌嘴，也有人和他对话。

“真好啊。”剛呆呆地看着天花板，喃喃自语，“有个人陪的感觉真好。”  
剛迷迷糊糊地想要睡去，门口传来并不温柔的敲门声。  
他快速地思考了一下，最近没网购，所以不可能有快递员，nhk收费员也早都知道自己没买电视……难道是被昨天自己的叫床声吵到的邻居？  
剛内心忐忑地走到门口。  
旧公寓的大门没有猫眼，他只能通过门边的小窗看出去。  
打开窗户，剛却被震住。  
来的人没站在门口，也正好站在窗外。  
对方脸上是熟悉的坏笑，只是看着这个表情，剛的后穴就在哗哗流水。  
“コイ……”时间仿佛在两个人之间停滞，剛不知该作何反应。  
コイ沉声说：“我回来了，给我开门吗？”


End file.
